Tournament Madness 3
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is my third Tournament Madness story, It is not a series by the way, but again the quest comes who will win the this tournament. Right now I don't even know.PG13 to be safe
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, and I don't own the SDF-1 or the show it is in

A/N- I know I said a week but I just decide to start sooner, I hope you like this please review

Tournament Madness 3

"Welcome to the Tournament of champions, this is the greatest tournament of all time; here we will have the greatest fighters from around the world. They will be the great saiyans, humans, and other aliens. How did we get all these people to come, easy I tell you, we made a deal with the Supreme Kai himself to allow this tournament to take place. Also we made a deal with the Namekians, so that no matter who wins this tournament, they will get three wishes on the Namekian Dragonballs," The announcer loudly over the speakers of the world marital arts tournament.

In the HFIL locker room

"Lord Freeza, what should I do with my wishes?" Ginyu asked, "I mean if we find a way to win." 

"You don't have to worry I will win Ginyu," Freeza said laugh, "and get to be up some monkeys." 

"No Freeza it will be I who wins," Cells said smirking. 

"Well will see about that you over grown bug," Freeza said. 

"Fools, don't they realize that I will win I am immortal," Garlic Jr said smirking.

In the Hero's locker

"Why did you human waste ever decide to come, you know you can't hope to stand up to us," Vegeta said smirking, "But I will have fun kicking you buts, and I will finally beat Goku." 

"Well don't underestimate us humans, we have some nice tricks up our selves," Tien said with a smile. 

"Sure three eye say what you want, humans are inferior fighters," Vegeta replied.

"We will see about that one, Prince," Yamcha said smiling, "Hey Tien nice seeing you here." 

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," Tien said, 

"Yeah just not for you two clowns," Vegeta said.

Outside

"All right now, alright now let us welcome our fighters, they are the best, and don't worry everyone is protected by a shield nothing can get thought, it comes right from the SDF-1, it can block anything," the announcer said as the fighters entered," Here they are the champs of the universe."

Round 1 you can predict winners if you want to, just review them

1Vegeta Goku Gohan Kid Buu

16 King PiccoloCrain Hermit Blue Roshi

9 Olibu Dabura 20 Garlic Jr 8 17 18 16 King Cold

5 Teen Gohan Goten Slug Kid Brolly

12 Kami Torbie Nail King Vegeta

4 Freeza GT Goten GT Trunks Trunks 

13 Bardock Kid Goku Kid Krillin Radditz

3 Brolli Pikon Cooler Cell 

14Angila Turles Toma Paragus

6 Tien Krillin Spice Ginyu 

11 Recoome Burter Kami Tao

7 Yamcha Uub Jiece Sauza 

10 Supreme Kai Pan King Kai Zarbon

2Mirai Trunks Buu Piccolo Super Buu 

15Nappa Yajirobe Silver Zangya


	2. Lets begin

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters

AN- expect the unexpected in this tournament, I mean heck Spice was a finalist in the first one and Kid Trunks won it.

Starjacker- Well this one is just one on one, the match up got messed up it was to be each column was a bracket.

Rolofreak- Teen Gohan has a battle in this match up and well he does win, but it is pretty close

"Now, it is time to start the first round, and to get things started we will have a battle between the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and King Piccolo, I guess this is a royal slug fest," The announcer said, "Well fighter come to the ring and decide who will move on."

Vegeta and King Piccolo both moved in to the area, there was a ton of cheering from the Saiyan crowd for the Prince, as well from the other parts of the stadium. They both entered the ring and Vegeta smirked at King Piccolo and said, "I will win this match in 3 seconds."

"I don't think you will, I don't think you will win at all," King Piccolo said.

"Ok, your on," Vegeta said, disappearing, seconds latter King Piccolo was on the floor outside the ring.

"Wow only 5 seconds, man you stink," Vegeta said walking off.

"That make Vegeta the winner of the first match. Now let us welcome Olibu, and 17, to the ring. This looks like a great fight," The announcer said.

The two fighters quickly got into the ring and got ready to fight. 17 started off by charging Olibu, and Olibu countered, and the two quickly got into a close combat fight that went a really high speeds. A minute later the two appear at different ends of the stadium. The two the both fired massive ki blast, but they both dodged each theirs attack. Then they both attacked and Olibu was able to get a upper hand in the fight and knock 17 out of the ring.

"Wow, what a close one, that was something, now Olibu will face Vegeta in the next round but now we welcome, Teen Gohan and Kami," the announcer said.

The two walked into the ring, but before entering Kami joined with King Piccolo. Gohan looked across at Kami and scratched h is head, he seemed unreal, only a second before he was a weak old man, and now he was stronger then Piccolo.

"What they heck did you do to become so strong," Gohan asked.

"Simple, I am the first Piccolo, the true first Piccolo," Kami said.

"Let's see what you can do," Gohan said powering up to super saiyan 2.

Gohan charge quickly and knocked Kami back, but Kami was able to counter with a left hook and hit Gohan in the mouth. The two the trade hard jabs and then ki blasts. The two were both knocked to the floor. Gohan then charged and knocked Kami down, and hit him over and over with punch after punch, but Kami was able to get away and prepare for a final attack, and pulled out a small holder.

"This is it Evil contentment beam," Kami said fired in the beam.

"Sorry Piccolo showed me the counter to this move, " Gohan said as he countered the move perfectly forcing Kami into the container.

"Well I guess that mean Teen Gohan wins, what a interesting end to that battle, now please welcome, Freeza and Bardock," the announcer said.

The two walked in Freeza was booed by everyone in the stadium, and Bardock cheered. When the two entered the ring, Freeza smirked and said, "Monkey what makes you think that this fight will be any different then the last time that we battled, you lost badly that time as I remember."

"Well I was training with my son, and I think it may make a different, like this," Bardock said turning super saiyan.

"Great another one, where do you all come from," Freeza said, "Oh well I will still crush you."

Freeza charge Bardock and throw all the punches and kicks that he knew but nothing connected. Bardock was quickly wearing Freeza down, and waited for the right time and knocked Freeza out of the ring with a single punch.

"That makes our winner Bardock, now we will have a short break but after the break we will have Brolli vs Angila, Tien vs Recoome, Yamcha vs Supreme Kai, and Mirai Trunks vs Nappa, till then," the announcer said.


	3. Human Victories, Super Saiyan Nappa?

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Starjacker- That is a good question I will tell you who each of them is

Brolli- Legendary Super Saiyan in DBZ movies 8,10, and 11 I have only seen 8

Angila- Warror for Lord Slug from Lord Slug movie

Olibu- Fighter in the Other world Tournament, the human who is close to Pikons power, gets his but kicked by Yamcha in the Kid Buu saga.

Torbie- Other world fighter loses to Pikon in the semifinals, kind of looks like a mix between Cell and Freeza

Toma- Bardocks best friend in the Bardock movie

Paragus- Brolli's father

Silver- one of the first member of the Red Ribbon Goku fights has read hair

Sauza- Right hand man of Cooler, is know for the Sauza blade, and is killed by Piccolo in Cooler's Revange.

"Welcome back to the first round, now please welcome Brolli and Angila to the ring," the announcer said.

The two fighters quickly enter the ring and looked each other down. Brolli smirked and said, "Your not Kakkorat, you are weak."

"That is big talk from you, say that again when I put you on your back. Your nothing more then a lot of hot air, that means nothing," Angila said.

Angila then charged and missed badly with a right uppercut, and Brolli just smirked and hit Angila out of the ring with a light tap.

"Oh my, what a great display of true power, that means the winner of this round is Brolli. Lets up the next match last a little longer then the last one. Ok, now people let us welcome the first of the Ginyu Force members, Recoome, and also let us welcome the winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien," The announcer said.

Recoome entered first to a quiet entrance, then Tien entered, he was cheer by most of the people who remember him as a past champion.

"Oh I remember you from King Kai's Planet," Recoome said.

"Yeah, if I remember right it was Yamcha who kicked you but that day. Well we humans have gotten a lot stronger since then, and I must say you have no chance against me," Tien said.

"I will see about that human, I think I will crush you," Recoome said, "Recoome Boom!!!"

Recome charge right at Tien, then how the human was not even smart enough to get out of the way of his attack. As he moved to make finish his attack he yelled out, "You finished!!"

His attack only hit the after image of Tien, and Tien had moved behind Recoome, and kicked him out of the ring.

"Wow I guess you were the stupid one, you should learn hoe to read ki then you would not fall for that simple move," Tien said smiling.

"With that the winner is Tien," the announcer said as the crowd cheered loudly, "Now let us welcome the Supreme Kai, and also let us welcome Yamcha."

The two fighters entered the ring, Supreme Kai was in his Kabitoshin form. "Well Yamcha, is our little bet still on for this fight or are you going to back down from it," Supreme Kai said, "There is not harm in quieting, it not like you can win."

"No, I won't give up, I have been doing some training, and I think you will find me a bit of a challenge," Yamcha said.

Off stage

"Um do you happen to know anything about this bet," Krillin asked Tien, and Goku who were standing nearby.

"Um yeah, sure do, Yamcha bet Supreme Kai, that if he won, that he would get Supreme Kai's earrings, and if he lose he will take Kabito's job as bodyguard," Goku said smiling.

"That was stupid, we know Yamcha can't win," Krillin said.

"I am not so sure, I heard he was doing some kind of odd training in other world," Goku said.

On the stage

Kai charge Yamcha and throw a left jab, followed by a number of other jabs, and kicks. Yamcha was able to block most of them, but was knocked back with the last kick that the Kai used on him. Kai then fired an large number of ki blast before firing a shockwave blast that almost sent Yamcha flying out of the ring. Yamcha rebounded and powered up to max.

"Not bad Yamcha, you will make a nice worker," Kai said smirking.

"Well you good, I will have to use what King Kai showed me," Yamcha said, "Kaio-Ken time 4"

Yamcha was engulfed by the red aura, he then charged Kai so fast he had no time to block then with a punch he knocked him of the ground, and then he sent him flying out of the ring with a single kick. The Supreme Kai then got up and walked to the ring, as Yamcha powered down.

"I believe that these are yours now, um I was wondering who do you plan on fusing with, let me guess Tien right," Supreme Kai said.

"Nope, I don't I will decide after the first round, but I won't pick a winner that would just be unfair to that person," Yamcha said.

"Ok, the winner is Yamcha, now let us welcome the final match in Group A, welcome Mirai Trunks, and Nappa," the announcer said.

When Nappa enter, he was loudly booed, but when Trunks enter the crowd went wild. The two enter the ring, and powered up to max.

"Nappa, I won't waist time on you," Trunks said going Super Saiyan.

Trunks then charge and throw a number of punches at Nappa who was able to block them, then Nappa knocked Trunks back, and throw a ki blast that almost knock Trunks out of the ring.

"How the heck are you so powerful," Trunks asked, "wait you have a gold aura, no way you a super saiyan, I guess no hair hides that fact. I will have to try for a two then."

Trunks then power up and reached super saiyan two and charge Nappa, this time all of his punches hit Nappa and he was knocked out.

"Wow super saiyan 2 is really cool," Trunks said to himself.

"That means the winner is Trunks, and all means that Group A is done for the first round, remember that when we come back the match ups will be, Vegeta vs Olibu, Teen Gohan vs Bardock, Brolli vs Tien, and Yamcha vs Mirai Trunks. Now next we have Goku vs Crain Hermit, Dabura vs 18, Goten vs Torbie, and GT Goten vs Kid Goku. Till next time," the announcer said.


	4. Youth, and Upsets

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Starjacker- Brolli is in Brolli legendary Super Siayan, and the otherworld Tournament takes place right before great saiyaman series, and right after Cell Games. It is the last great tournament in DBZ.

A/N- so how are your predictions going, are you surprised with the upsets so far more are to come, please review, thank you.

"Welcome back, now it is time to begin Bracket B. Lets hope this bracket will be as good as the first one. First let us welcome to the ring, the great Crane Hermit Shin, and the winner of the 23rd World Marital Arts Tournament, Goku," the announcer said

The crowd cheer loudly at the introduction of both of the name, for both were well know among marital arts communities. Both entered the ring and Crane quickly smirked and said, "Goku, I will have revenge for you turning my students against me."

"Sorry but I have to say you have no chance against me." Goku said before charging and knocking Crane out with a light punch.

"See what I mean, your just to weak to fight me," Goku said walking off.

"That means, Goku is the winner, now let us welcome, the king of Demons Dabura, and the power house cyborg 18," The announcer yelled, "I hope this match last longer then the last one."

The two enter and 18 begain with a quick attack at Dabura, but Dabura was easily able to block all of the attacks that 18 brought against her. He then countered with a left hook, followed by a straight kick to 18's stomach that almost knocked her out of the ring. 18 got up and fired a massive volley of ki blast that Dabura dodge moving quickly towards 18 who he knocked out with a right jab.

"Wow it seems that the fights today may be pretty quick, our winner is Dabura. Next we will have Goten vs Torbie," the announcer said.

Again the two fighters walked into the ring, Goten smiled when he looked at Torbie, and asked, "Um are you some type of super-hero or super-villan, you look odd?"

"No, I am not , I am just alien," Torbie replied.

"Oh, ok, I guess I can see, but still you look odd," Goten said, "You want to fight?"

"That is why I am here, kid, lets get it on," Torbie said charging Goten out of frustration. He hit Goten with a quick right jab followed by a left hook, that sent Goten flying back into the corner of the ring.

"Hey that is not fair, I did not that the fight had started," Goten said before turning super saiyan.

Torbie charged again, but Goten dodged the attack and came up from behing Torbie and knocked him out with a kick to Torbie's head.

"Ok, that means the winner is Goten, now let us welcome GT Goten, and Kid Goku, these are forms of fighters that we have already seen fight."

Both fighters walked into the ring, Goten smiled, he figured he would win easily, since he knew his father was not that strong as a kid.

"Wow you look like that kid who just won, do you know him?" Goku asked.

"That was me as a kid, I am a lot stronger now, trust me on that one," Goten said.

"Really you must be really powerful then," Goku said smiling, "I can't wait to see how powerful."

"Ok watch this," Goten yelled as he went super saiyan, "That good enough for you."

"Um sure, but one question, why did you change you hair color," Goku asked.

"Well, um lets just fight," Goten said charging at Goku, Goku smiled, and got into a defensive pose, right before he was going to hit Goku, Paris yelled out from the crowd, and Goten turned his head. Goku took this opening and knocked Goten out of the ring.

"Wow, that was pretty dumb for someone who says they are so powerful," Goku said.

"Wow what a upset, Kid Goku will move on to face kid Goten in the next round, now let us welcome, Otherworld finalist Pikon, and the Saiyan Turles."

"Stupid green man, you don't stand a chance," Turles said, "Just give up know, I learned this trick in the other world."

Turles then went super saiyan to everyones surprise.

"Oh a super saiyan, I think I still might be able to handle you still," Pikon said.

Turles charged PIkon and throw a right uppercut that Pikon dodged to the left. Pikkon then countered with a right jab and a then a left uppercut that knocked Turles on the ground. Pikon then charged Turles when he got up and knocked him out with a two handed fist slam into the stadium floor.

"OK, that makes our winner, Pikon, now welcome, The semi-finalist in the 21st, and 22nd world martial arts tournaments, Krillin, and also another Ginyu Force member Burter," the announcer said.

The two enter to a lot of cheering, Burter smirked at Krillin and said, "Well I was stronger then you on Namek, and I bet I still am."

"Let us see about that one," Krillin replied.

Burter then charged Krillin, and missed with his attacked, and Krillin countered and knocked Burter out with a simple right punch.

"Wow ok, that means Krillin is moving on, now let us welcome, Uub and Pan," the announcer said.

The two fighters entered the ring, everyone cheer Pan for being Hercule's granddaughter and heir. Uub looked really nervous as he entered the fight, and Pan asked him, "Hey what the problem, you don't look to good."

"Well I don't really want to hit a girl if you want to know the truth, I was told it was not right," Uub said.

"Well then this will be a easy match," Pan said charging Uub.

Uub moved to dodge that attack, and some how ended up tripping Pan who fall on her face. The crowd started to laugh loudly.

"Hey you meant to do that didn't you," Pan asked.

"Um sorry, but nope," Uub said.

Pan then charged again and again to only come up empty, she got enraged, and suddenly went super saiyan, and she looked at Uub and said, "Now fight be you little shrimp."

Pan charge Uub again and throw a punch, that Uub blocked, and Uub then picked her up and set her outside the ring, and then said, "Well, Sorry about that you are getting stronger though."

"Well um ok, that was um interesting, now welcome the last match of the day, Majin Buu and Yajirobe, will this be a one sided match," the announcer said.

Both walked into the ring and Yajirobe held out the a bag of senzu beans and said, "Hey buu come and take these."

Buu then ran right at Yajirobe who tossed the bag out of the ring, Buu followed the bag and left the ring.

Buu grabbed the bad and ate all of the beans and said, "This stuff good, it make Buu belly not empty."

"The winner of that match some how was Yajirobe, that means we are now half way though the first round, the second round Bracket B match ups will be Goku vs Dabura, Goten vs Kid Goku, Pikon vs Krillin, and Uub vs Yajirobe, and next time we will begin with Gohan vs General Blue, 20 vs 16, Lord Slug vs Nail, and Gt Trunks vs Kid Krillin."


	5. Quick fights, and the Namekian victories

I don't own DB/DBZ/GT or any of its characters

Starjacker- Yeah I like theat one myself, thanks for the review

Goleta- yep that one is my fav so far in this tournament, and I think it turned out ok

"Alright now, welcome back to the world tournament, it is time for bracket, c, and to get things started please welcome, Gohan, and General Blue," the announcer yelled into this microphone

The two fighters both entered into the ring in a timely mannor and got read, blue gladed at Gohan and used his freeze technique. "How sad, I can't believe that worked my father," Gohan said breaking out of the freeze, before going and knocking Blue right out of the ring.

"Wow, another quick one, and Gohan is the winner, now please welcome Android 20, and 16, I hope this turns out to be a interesting match up," the announcer said

When the two fighters entered Gero smiled brightly with the knowledge he had already won the fight, he looked towards his creation and said, "Give up I programmed up so you can't hit me, so I win."

"Sorry you programming was redone, goodbye," 16 said as he charge Gero, his speed was way to great for Gero to get out of the way of, and 16 ended up knocking Gero out with a hard cross punch.

"Now that means 16 will move on to the next match, now welcome the two great namekians, Lord Slug, and Nail."

"So you came, I won't hold anything back just because your also a Namekian," Nail said glaring at Slug.

"I would expect you to, but you must know that I have grown beyond the average Namekian, and you don't stand a chance against me," Slug replied

"We will see about that," Nail said getting ready.

Slug then charged nail attacking with a flurry of punches aimed to take the other namekian out of the fight as fast as possible. Nail just dodged and weaved through all of the punches till he had the perfect chance to counter, and then kicked Slug in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"Damn, I see that you not a weak Namekian after all, but I will tell you something, I have been holding back," Slug said as he charge Nail, hitting him multiple time with both punches and kicks, then finishing off the attack by throwing the Nail into the stage floor.

"See you are nothing compared to me the Super Namekian," Slug said smiling looking at the cloud of dust where Nail had fallen.

When the dust cleared Nail was standing straight up with a couple a scratches but nothing major, he smiled and charge hitting Slug in the stomach the kicking him in the head that sent him flying out of the ring. "Super Namekian my foot, I was part of a Super Namekian, and you not one," Nail said as he left the ring.

"Now let us welcome GT Trunks, and Kid Krillin, the odd are quite high against Krillin in this one, but will the resourceful lad find a way," the announcer said.

The crowd went wild when it noticed that Krillin was the same as the 2 time semi-finalist. "Wow this is to easy, what is you power level like 150," Trunks said making fun of Krillin.

"Well, I know you're nothing but a pretty boy loser," Krillin said smirking, before looking at the entrance of the stadium, where a group of police officers entered the ring.

"Mr. Trunks you are under arrest," the officer said.

"What, what did I do," Trunks yelled in protest.

"It seems you had an affair with a certain underage girl name Pan, that is not acceptable in our society, take him away," the officer said as the dragged him off the stage, "Wait how the heck did they find out."

"Thanks for the tip son, it was a lot of help," the announcer said to Krillin.

"No problem just doing my civil duty," Krillin said smirking.

"Um ok, that mean Krillin is our winner, um now let us welcome, Cooler and Toma,." The announcer said

Both fighter entered the ring, and powered up, Toma charged at Cooler picturing him as Freeza, and hit him over and over again, but this was doing nothing, and Cooler just grab Toma and throw him out of the ring. "Useless saiyans," Cool said.

"That makes Cooler the winner, now let us welcome, Spice, and um Kami," the announcer said

Both fighter where in the ring, Spice was powerfull but nothing to the original state of Kami or Piccolo, Kami who had fused with King Piccolo looked like his young self again, gaining youth through the transfer, he took Spice out cold with a single punch.

"Ok, I guess you don't mess with the guardian of the earth, now, so next let us welcome, Jiece, and um King Kai," the announcer said.

King Kai and Jiece just appeared in the ring, Jiece looked at an loss of what to do, "Um King Kai, I can't fight you, you help me out of HFIl, and showed me so much stuff."

"Then Jiece if you can do the Kiao Ken you win, got it," King Kai said.

"Um ok," Jiece said powering up, trying his hardest, "Kaio Ken," he his body felt like it was going to explode, but at the last second he got control over it.

"Good I quiet, you win, now good luck," King Kai said disappearing.

"Now let us welcome Piccolo, and Silver, this won't be much of a match," the announcer said.

Piccolo walked in and smirked at the red ribbon officer, Silver just smirked, wonder how he got to face the demon king's son.

Silver charge and throw missed attack after missed attack, and Piccolo well was just playing around with him, but then Silver hit Piccolo, and knocked him back, Piccolo then instantly knocked Silver with a punch to the stomach. "Wow I think the average human is getting much stronger, that is good," Piccolo said with a small smile.

"Ok that is all for bracket C, net bracket D, for now good bye," the announcer said.


	6. the end of the first round

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Starjacker- I think this chapter had some funny fights but the great one won't take place till later.

"Alright folks, welcome back to the first round, and boy have we had some upseats so far, next we will begin the last part of the first round, now everyone please welcome Master Roshi, the great trainer of fighters, and the evil Kid Buu," The announcer yelled into his microphone as the two warrior walked into the ring with the crowd very much on the side of Roshi would had a bit of a worried look on his face.

When in the ring Kid Buu gave Roshi one look and just began to laugh not taking him seriously. Roshi figured that Buu was going to take him out in one second, and his laughing made him a bit mad, so he changed into his larger self, looking at Kid Buu who was still laughing at him, he then raised his hand in anger and fired of one of his super Kamehameha waves. Kid Buu did not even look at the attack till it was to late, he did even put up a defense, the attack that destroyed a moon now took out the powerful pink foe. The crowd went while at the victory, and the fighter back stage were stunned at the victory of the old man, they f igured he was just there for show more then anything.

"um..oo.. well," the announcer began.

"I am the winner, I Master Roshi, I am back," Roshi said with a smile walking off of the ring.

"Um that is right well next it seems that we have two very evil men, Garlic Jr. and King Cold," The announcer said as the two new warrior came in.

Garlic Jr smiled at his foe as he looked at him, as did Cold, Garlic waited and watched Cold who came and attacked him with a quickly volley of energy blast. Garlic did even move as he watch them hit him. When the dust was cleared the little warrior was standing up hurt. Cold did like this a bit, and powered up and throw everything he had into one attack. Again Garlic just smiled as the attack hit him and knocked him to the ground. This time again when the dust settled Garlic was standing upright with a large smile on his face. Cold then just walked out of the ring figuring the fight was useless.

"Ok, it seems that Garlic Jr, as one the fight, now let us welcome are next two Brolly, and King Vegeta," the announcer said welcoming the two warriors.

When the two warriors entered the ring Brolly was much bigger then King Vegeta, who was wearing his fancy king's armor, when the young Vegeta saw his father enter the ring he smiled, happy to see his father again.

"Well Brolly, I see you still wear that neck thing, good, I can beat you then," King Vegeta said pulling out a pad, pushing the button on it, it was the same thing that Brolly's father had to use on him.

Brolly just stood there looking dumbfounded and well under control, King Vegeta smiled at this and kicked his foe out of the ring, Vegeta smiled, thinking of how he had told his father about the weakness Brolly had and happy his father had proven so resourceful.

"Next let us welcome the next two fighters, Trunks, and Radditz," he said looking out at the crowd.

The two fighters entered as the crowd and his family cheered little Trunks when they got into the ring, Trunks made a face at Radditz, " You can't win you a second rate saiyan warrior, I am the son of the prince of saiyans," he said loudly.

Trunks charage so full of himself that he left a weak spot open, and he moved to attack with a uppercut Radditz found the weak spot and hit him hard knocking him down to the ground. Trunks made his way to his feet, and brushed himself of confused as to way he was knocked down, before he had time to look up Radditz was under him, and knocked him off the area floor.

"The winner is Radditz, now welcome by Cell, and Paragus," the announcer said looking at the two warriors, the fight started, and Cell walked up to Paragus who hit him with everything he had and knocked him out with a finger.

"Now that makes Cell the winner, now let us welcome Tao, and Ginyu," the announcer said.

Tao smiled, "I am the greatest, no one can ever beat me, I have more power then anyone ever alive, what makes you think you have a right to be in the same ring as me."

Ginyu could tell by how the humans looked at this man, that he has some type of power power, when they were more afraid of him, the people who had higher powers, he smiled when he thought of his plan, he raised his arms to his side firing of his body change and changing bodies with Tao. "Now I am the most powerful, wait this body it is so weak."

Before he could move he was out cold from a kick from the new Tao.

"Wow um Ginyu, I mean Tao, has won the fight, um well that was different, now people welcome Sauza, and Zarbon," the announcer announce as the warriors came into the ring.

"Well your Freeza's right hand man, makes sense that his right hand man would be so weak since he is," Sauza said with a half smile.

"Well so you Sauza, Coolers right hand man, interesting, I though he would have someone better with him," Zarbon replied.

Zarbon quickly attack Sauza with a quick right hook. Sauza could see that attack coming from miles away and dodge it with ease, but he did see the second attack coming, a high kick that sent him flying, before gathering himself, he then charged at Zarbon, firing small blast as he went, the attacks did nothing, as he got closer he knew was in trouble, and he was right, when he got close Zarbon knocked him right out of the ring with a round house.

"The winner is Sauza, now welcome Super Buu, and Zangya,"

The two warriors walked into the ring, as many cheered on the beautiful Zangya, as she entered the ring she looked across at Buu and was worried, she knew she had no chance, she just prepared herself for a quick lose. She was right too, Buu attacked quickly knocking her into the wall behind her knocking her out as well.

"Alright, the final winner is Super Buu, that makes this the end of the first round, well later we will start the second round," the announcer said.


End file.
